Operation Darkside
by Ioe
Summary: I can't believe I'm the only survivor... One-Shot


Story is told in Chris Redfield's Point of View

"Words out loud."

'Thoughts.'

Descriptional Text that doesn't occur completely in thought or words

_Epilogue_

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Evil: Operation Darkside<strong>

I sat inside the elevator exhausted. I was running on adrenaline at this point, I kept re-running my goals in my head to keep my senses sharp. I had to escape, make sure mass counter action was placed against the Bio-Weapon threat, and expose Umbrella Corporation's illegal actions in Bio-Organic Weapon development. Once I reached the top of the elevator I stepped out onto the helipad. I realized I had nothing to signal Brad with, and that if I didn't find something soon he was going to leave me behind. I glanced around, finding a launcher, with one signal rocket left inside. I silently thanked whatever luck decided to grace me and reached down, hitting the green switch on the launcher for the signal rocket. I stood up, after clearing a distance from the launcher I took a deep breath, and wiped my brow. I knew it was no use, I was covered with dirt, blood, grime, and several other things I'd rather not know about, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted so badly to simply wipe away any evidence of the events that occurred from my mind and pretend they didn't happen. The S.T.A.R.S. chopper finally came into view shortly after hearing the swashing of its' blades.

Brad had a very panicked look on his face as he was shouting for me to get in, for a split second I paused, pondering what he could possibly be so frightened about, but self-preservation led me to dive into the back and strap myself in after getting situated. Brad wasted no time lifting off, and the chopper headed in the direction of the sunrise. I looked back to find the Tyrant standing on the helipad watching us fly off, just how close had it been to killing me? I sighed in relief, staring at the floor after a quick glance at Brad, my mind began to wonder, I felt sore everywhere.

I knew what was coming, by the look he gave me when he saw my condition, that I was alone, I knew what he was about to say, I prayed he wouldn't say it. His tone was slow and serious.

"What the hell happened down there? Where are the others?"

I remain silent. I don't want to answer the question, I can't answer the question, if I answer the question there's no doubt I'll begin to recall everything I've seen. Everything I've heard, felt, and smelled. All the people who were by my side at the beginning of this mission, this nightmare…

'I can't believe I'm the only survivor…'

'My best friend Barry Burton, the one who landed me this job in the task force after being kicked out of the Air Force…'

We lost track of him during our forced retreat to the mansion with those creatures on our tail. Could he still be alive? I'd like to think so, but my gut tells me he's no longer with us. He was a big guy, and there were so many of those things. From the reports I'd read inside the underground Umbrella facility hidden beneath the mansion, I've come to know them as Cerberus. Quick and agile, they were the result of the T-Virus strain coming into contact with canines.

'Forest Speyer, the Point man of Bravo Team…'

Flashes of his mangled corpse rose to the forefront of my mind, he'd looked like he had been overwhelmed by a flock of birds and pecked to death. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see the face of the man I'd had marksmanship competitions with. Only the pale, disfigured face, a shadow of the man, eyes milky white, stalking towards me trying to devour my flesh could be seen. Rebecca found me sitting up against a wall on the balcony where I put him down, if it wasn't for her I'd probably still be there, telling myself this couldn't be happening. After that I made tracks through different areas of the mansion, finally making my way inside an attic space to look for clues and extra supplies. What I found there…I'll remember for the rest of my life. As I made my way inside, a giant snake came through the ceiling rafters and blocked my exit, at least three feet thick in both dimensions, and thirty feet long. Its real dimensions were lost to me. I was too scared to think about it. If Richard and Rebecca hadn't shown up when they did I wouldn't be here now.

'Richard Aiken, Communications Specialist…'

He did double time, working as both Alpha and Bravo's link back to HQ. When he came in he found me scrambling away from the snake with a gash down my arm. He unloaded his Benelli M4 Super 90 into the damned thing and it fell in under its own weight. He dragged me to the door, since I wasn't able to stand on my own. The snake must've been poisonous, I was losing consciousness quite quickly as my coordination became sluggish. Our victory was short-lived, from what I remember the snake came up behind him and took half his body in one bite, and then swallowed him whole as I crawled through the doorway and shut it behind me with my legs. I crawled a little ways down the hall before I lost consciousness. I'm sure I would've died if Rebecca, our medical expert, hadn't found me and administered me with anti-venom. She truly was a professional; despite its size she was able to deduce the gash on my arm as a wound from a snake's fang.

'Rebecca Chambers…'

She was new to our unit, chosen by Wesker because of her medical background. She was still green, she shouldn't have been there. She shouldn't have depended on me, no one should have. I couldn't get there fast enough; my legs wouldn't move quickly enough, my aim wasn't steady enough. The Umbrella documents I'd read labeled them as Hunters, there were different variations, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was due to my own error, not learning that damned mansion well enough to fight my way to the room she was at in time when I heard her scream. Those damn things broke loose from the facility and raided the mansion. I'd gotten there just in time to see the beast slice through her neck like butter with its elongated razor sharp claws before I managed to take it down. I forced myself to watch the life fade from her eyes, blood gurgling in her mouth as she tried to speak to me in her final moments. I tried to tell her everything was going to be okay, but the words wouldn't come, I just stared. I wonder what she was trying to tell me, I thought her lips were forming "I'm sorry", or maybe "I love you". I couldn't think straight at the time, I was too caught up in watching her eyes, but none of that matters now. The memory will never fade, one of my many failures.

'Enrico Marini, the Captain of Bravo Team and second in command…'

I found him bleeding out in the caverns outside the mansion, when I tried to help him he nearly killed me. He called me a traitor, that I was murdering everyone. Maybe in some light he was right, my failures were leading to deaths, one after another because I didn't take immediate action. Either way he was mistaken to the identity of the true traitor, whom took a shot from behind me and landed a lethal hit before he was able to blow my head off. I guess Wesker had saved my life a few times, but he had his own agenda. Leaving me stuck in a screwed up situation with no idea why it was happening or how to stop it was his goal.

'Albert Wesker, the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team…'

Fucking bastard, he's the one who got us into this mess. He was dancing on Umbrella's strings, they manipulated him to deploy Bravo Team, and then our own squad to be live test subjects to observe how effective the B.O.W.'s were in live combat against trained professionals. He wasn't all in with Umbrella though; he had his own personal greed to strive for. I witnessed the cultivation of his so called miracle first hand, the Tyrant. A disgusting beast made from splicing the T-Virus with humans in a controlled environment. He hid his research and findings from Umbrella Corporation, seeking to make himself the god of a new race through his twisted experiments. He thought he'd created the future, sick fuck. I tried to get him to tell me what happened to Jill, but before he could speak he had four foot long claws impaled through his back. Judging by the spray of blood, the sickening cracks and screams of agony he didn't die peacefully. Good, I hope he burns in hell. After Tyrant tossed him aside it came for me next, after fighting for what seemed like an eternity with the creature I'd finally managed to defeat it. I'd grabbed Wesker's gun from the floor, it wasn't the most thought out plan and I almost wasn't able to fire because the trigger was slick with blood, but I managed to get a round off into the beasts eternal beating heart and it collapsed. I didn't test my luck to see if it was down for good, I ran as quickly as my tired legs would carry me.

'Jill Valentine, Mechanical Specialist…'

I heard she had a rough past. That she was put into the police force because of her exceptional skills after she was cleaned up from her life on the streets stealing cars with her father. I managed to save her from being initially killed during the Cerberus attack, and we made our retreat. She disappeared shortly after we arrived inside the mansion. Only she, Wesker, and I had made it inside. We heard a gunshot that sounded quite close; we thought it could be Barry, whom we'd lost track of during our hasty escape. Wesker sent me to check it out. She and Wesker were both very experienced; I thought they could handle themselves. If only I had seen the signs leading up to this point…they all seem so obvious now, maybe I could've saved her. I don't know what happened to her for sure, but however it happened, my gut tells me Wesker won out in whatever struggle they may have had and murdered her. When I got through the dining room and into a side passage I found an undead feasting with a ravenous hunger on the corpse of Kenneth.

'Kenneth J. Sullivan…'

I didn't know him very well anymore. The only image that comes to mind is watching that undead freak take a bite out of his neck, causing his head to fall loose and roll away from his body through the blood pooled on the floor. I put a strong arm around his neck and wrestled him to the ground, not knowing what he was at first. Upon further investigation of the man, I soon put a round through the back of his head. I don't want to think about those damned things. I can still feel some of their fingers grappling my shoulders and gritty teeth snapping at my face. Picking up Kenneth's detached head to remove the video card from his helmet recorder...

'Don't think anymore…just stop thinking.'

"Chris what happened to the rest of the team?"

I looked away from him. I couldn't look in his eyes and tell him the truth. I was afraid he would know their blood was on my hands, that my cowardice and inefficiency was the reason some of them weren't in the chopper with us right now.

"They're all dead…"

Nothing else was said, after a pause he simply nodded his head and returned his attention to the flight path. I chose rather to look out the window instead of down at my battered uniform. The daylight was shining in, and I had to blink a few times to adjust to it.

'I should have been there for them…'

It was the last thought I allowed myself to have the entire flight back to HQ.

"This is Brad Vickers, Alpha Team, requesting permission to land HQ."

I snapped out of my stupor, once we landed I had to act quickly.

"Affirmative Alpha you're clear to land."

Once we had touched down, I hopped out of the chopper and headed quickly off the helipad through the station, leaving no room for Brad or anyone else to raise a word with me.

Other officers questioned why only Brad and I returned. The mixed looks on their faces, I knew what they were thinking.

'This is going faster than I'd predicted.'

I reached my office, sat down, got a pen and immediately started to write a report. Who knew how much time I had? I had to try and expose Umbrella, but my time was limited and chances were slim…

'If Wesker was corrupt, I'm sure there are others, probably higher ups, but I've got no choice, I don't know who I can trust and I don't have time to figure it out. Regardless, I can't just run away, I have to try...'

The Arklay Mansion Incident

Filed: July 25th, 1998

* * *

><p>Chris Redfield: Raccoon Police Dept. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team<p>

Mission Report: Arklay Mountains Bravo Team Search and Rescue

July 24th, 1998

Alpha Team was flying around the forest zone situated in Northwest Raccoon City, where we were searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission.

Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by groups of about ten people. Victims were apparently, eaten. The Bravo Team was sent in to investigate, but we lost contact. Bravo Team's helicopter was a derelict, save for the remaining body of Kevin. We continued our search for the other members, and it turned into, a nightmare.

The mission was a failure, we ran into the contacts that were reported to have been swarming and killing hikers and children. The wild dogs were infected with a virus known simply as the Tyrant Virus or 'T'. The virus reanimates the dead cells in a deceased host's body and brings it back to life on an instinctual level, causing it to feed on the living, the undead. The contacts tore apart our Variant Specialist Joseph Frost, and in our retreat, we lost track of our Weapons Specialist Barry Burton and nearly lost our Rear Guard Jill Valentine.

Upon further investigation I discovered the body of Kenneth Sullivan. He was killed by a creature created from the result of a deceased human host coming into contact with the T-Virus, or in laymen's terms, a zombie. Richard Aiken was devoured by a giant snake inside the mansion attic. Rebecca Chambers was murdered by a Bio-Organic Weapon labeled as 'Hunter Gamma'. Enrico Marini was executed by S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Captain Albert Wesker. Forest Speyer was killed by what seemed like a flock of birds infected with the T-Virus, which caused him to reanimate. Jill Valentine and several members of Bravo Team are now M.I.A.

Albert Wesker was working undercover at the Raccoon Police Department for the Pharmaceutical Enterprise Umbrella Corporation, whom have been conducting research with experimental Bio-Organic Weaponry in a hidden facility beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains. There was evidence that there are other facilities worldwide. Albert Wesker was killed by his own experiment called 'Tyrant'. It was labeled as the T-001 series. Umbrella ordered Albert Wesker to lure S.T.A.R.S. into the Arklay Mountains as live test subjects to test their B.O.W.'s performance against a tactical force.

I'm the only confirmed survivor aside from our chopper pilot Brad Vickers, whom was not present during the events above.

Attached to this report is a slide cartridge that holds photographs of the creatures. Also the video from Kenneth Sullivan's helmet cam when he was attacked are inside, as proof.

I suggest a full investigation launched into Umbrella Corp. and complete quarantine of Arklay Mountains.

* * *

><p>I stopped writing; there were a large number of footsteps echoing down the otherwise quiet hallway. I slipped the report into a case folder, along with the photograph cartridge and video card I had removed from one of my vest pockets. I sat at my desk in silence, not bothering to hide my tired expression.<p>

'Dammit, I'm out of time. I can't believe it...I failed them again.'

A few moments later officers stormed into my office and took me into custody.

* * *

><p>My breathing was heavy; the eyes on me were unsettling.<p>

"Roll on one."

I could hear the humming; it brought back memories, too many memories. Sweat dripped from my nose as events in the caverns, forest, and facility flashed before my eyes. I slammed them shut for a few seconds to try and rid myself of the visions, to no avail.

"Chris Redfield, you've been condemned to die by jury of your peers. Sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this state."

I didn't understand what was going on, it was too bright, but I could see everything. The humming was quiet but too loud, I couldn't think straight. All of their faces looking back at me, asking me why I didn't save them.

"You have anything to say before sentence is carried out?"

'…'

Suddenly my mind became more clear than I ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry for what I-"

"…"

"I'm sorry for my mistakes, I'd do anything to take them back…but I can't."

"…"

"This is my punishment-"

'-for surviving when they didn't.'

I couldn't finish it out loud; the world felt like it was spinning. The feeling of the end was too overwhelming, the memories, the faces, the screams, kept me from reality. Officers came and placed a sack over my head, and then a wet sponge was set on the top of my skull. The water leaked down my brow as it was strapped down, mixed with sweat, it flowed into my eyes. It didn't stop me from seeing those creatures, my comrades, all too clearly.

"Chris Redfield, electricity shall now be passed through your body until you are dead, in accordance with state law."

'…'

"God have mercy on your soul."

Right before the end, all I could see was her face, and what I'd become in her eyes.

'Forgive me, Claire…'

"Roll on two."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Chris was arrested shortly after his return from Alpha Team's mission. He was charged with the murder of his comrades; Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Kenneth Sullivan, Kevin Dooley, Rebecca Chambers, and Richard Aiken. His defense being his report and all evidence he had with it mysteriously disappeared from record after being turned in by Chris to the Raccoon City Police Department Chief Brian Irons, whom denies everything, claiming he was never given such a report or evidence, and that he hasn't spoken to Chris since before the Arklay mission. The only person who could speak in his defense was his comrade Brad Vickers, whom died in a mysterious car accident a few days before the trial. Having only his word, without proof of his insane story, prosecutors secretly hired by Umbrella Pharmaceutical proved Chris guilty on all counts of murder to the first degree. Proof being the tampered results of the blood on his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. He was also proven guilty in being an accomplice to murder for several families who lost their lives in the mountains due to forged letters by Umbrella._

_Proven to the general public as an insane serial killer whom snapped and butchered his whole team, Chris Redfield was placed on death row and publicly executed one week later while his sister Claire watched. Having believed his words to her claiming to be innocent through and through, she watched in disbelief awash with tears, not seeing the true meaning behind his confession._

* * *

><p><strong>My own continued story ideas...<strong>

_Umbrella's name was never brought into question, the Raccoon City Disaster was written down as a freak occurrence, and the company was labeled as heroes in their attempts to help civilians from the city. This story was untrue however; rather, Umbrella was destroying evidence of their involvement, but was not successful in retrieving the G-Virus as HUNK's squad was completely wiped out. _

_Another Umbrella faction managed to eliminate Leon Scott Kennedy. _

_Claire Redfield fell off the grid, disappearing from Raccoon City just before the disaster struck, her location is now unknown. _

_Ada Wong was killed during the disaster by Annette Birkin, whom escaped the city. Her location is unknown. _

_Sherry Birkin fell victim to the G-Virus, and perished along with the city. _

_Nicholai Ginovaef assassinated the rest of his team and escaped the city. His location is unknown. _

_Steve Burnside died during the initial outbreak on Rockfort Island. _

_The United States government suffered a blow when its President was assassinated by his own daughter, she was sentenced to hang. During the sudden collapse, the government was in no shape to deal with the multiple biohazards popping up globally, let alone its own country._

_The B.S.A.A. was never formed._

_Biohazards were common in third-world countries._

_Quarantines failed, and some countries came to near apocalyptic situations, labeled as 'forsaken zones'_

_Through this whole chain of events one, Albert Wesker, stood on the horizon with Jack Krauser at his left, a mysterious cloaked figure to his right, and a dark storm looming at his back, the worst was yet to come..._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story! =D<p>

**Author's Note**

I didn't know exactly how to deal with Brad, at first I thought that it would be cool for instead of immediately taking off in the chopper, that he would rather, land it and run over to Chris and ask him what was going on, where the others were, and then they be attacked by Tyrant. Brad would die taking out the Tyrant, and Chris would escape since he knows how to pilot a chopper to an extent being formerly in the Air Force, basically redeeming Brad of his chicken wuss role a bit. In the end I settled with the idea of using him to exaggerate Umbrella's power, and the lengths they would go to, to cover up their dirty secrets. Same thing that happened to Claire Redfield? I'll leave that up to you to speculate.


End file.
